Delta Decision
Delta Decision is the ending theme of the Chaos Dragon: Sekiryuu Seneki anime. It is sung by Eykha (Miyuki Sawashiro), Meryl Sherbet (Haruka Terui), and Zhenhua Lou (Maaya Uchida). Tracklist #Delta Decision #Tri-Axis #Delta Decision (Instrumental) #Tri-Axis (Instrumental) Lyrics TV Size Kanji = {| class="wikitable" width="100%" align="center" |- 選んだはずの終焉 旋律は歪んでも(もっと) 波打つ鼓動がやがて望む奏で 均(なら)された衝動も 消し去った慟哭も(今は) 霞を裂いて駆けていく 翼よ… 突き放すような言の葉に 隠しきれない感情が(にじむ) 欲しいもの手にするため両の手を空にして 縮められない広袤(こうぼう)を責めることもできないまま 何信じたらいい? ナニモイラナイ キミガイレバ タダソレダケ 啼けばいい…煌煌と燃えるのは 輪廻の歯車が回るから その叫びが導いた縒(よ)り合わせの道 かたく紡いで |-| Romaji = {| class="wikitable" width="100%" align="center" |- Eranda hazu no shuuen Senritsu wa yugande mo (motto) Namiutsu kodou ga yagate nozomu kanade Narasareta shoudou mo Keshisatta doukoku mo (ima wa) Kasumi o saite kaketeiku tsubasa yo... Tsukihanasu you na koto no ha ni Kakushikirenai kanjou ga (nijimu) Hoshii mono te ni suru tame ryou no te o kara ni shite Chijimerarenai koubou o semeru koto mo dekinai mama Nani o shijitara ii? Nani mo iranai, kimi ga ireba tada soredake Nake ba ii... kou-kou to moeru no wa Rinne no haguruma ga mawaru kara Sono sakebi ga michibiita yori awase no michi Kataku tsumuide Full Version Kanji = {| class="wikitable" width="100%" align="center" |- 選んだはずの終焉 旋律は歪んでも(もっと) 波打つ鼓動がやがて望む奏で 均(なら)された衝動も 消し去った慟哭も(今は) 霞を裂いて駆けていく 翼よ… 突き放すような言の葉に 隠しきれない感情が(にじむ) 欲しいもの手にするため両の手を空にして 縮められない広袤(こうぼう)を責めることもできないまま 何信じたらいい? ナニモイラナイ キミガイレバ タダソレダケ 啼けばいい…煌煌と燃えるのは 輪廻の歯車が回るから その叫びが導いた縒(よ)り合わせの道 かたく紡いで (Ah…儚きもの… かたく…) 触れてないはずの掌が どうしてこんなあたたかい(いまも) 譲れないものがある それは強さになるだろう 強引な辻褄が綻びになる時きても きっと変わらない カタチナンテ ヒツヨウナイ ネェソウデショ? 連れてって…飛沫を上げて開いた 楽園か奈落へ往く道 回すことの叶わない腕をもてあまして 共に生きたい (Ah…哀しくはない 共に…) 聴いていて…声が枯れるまでは あの日散っていった 記憶の欠片を 拾い集め 祈るように 剣を抜いた 啼いていい…爪痕が残るほど 握りしめた指 解けたら 今も止まない残響に心を奪われて 踊り明かそう (Ah…壊れてもいい 踊ろう…) 啼けばいい…黒竜が昇るように 孤独を胸に抱えていても 紅く染まる大地へと足を踏みだせたら 惜しむものはない (Ah…迷いを捨て 駆けて…) 迎えたはずの終焉 ひとかけらもない悔いは キミの隣にいたから…いつでも… |-| Romaji = {| class="wikitable" width="100%" align="center" |- Eranda hazu no shuuen Senritsu wa yugande mo (motto) Namiutsu kodou ga yagate nozomu kanade Narasareta shoudou mo Keshisatta doukoku mo (ima wa) Kasumi o saite kaketeiku tsubasa yo... Tsukihanasu you na koto no ha ni Kakushikirenai kanjou ga (nijimu) Hoshii mono te ni suru tame ryou no te o kara ni shite Chijimerarenai koubou o semeru koto mo dekinai mama Nani o shijitara ii? Nani mo iranai, kimi ga ireba tada soredake Nake ba ii... kou-kou to moeru no wa Rinne no haguruma ga mawaru kara Sono sakebi ga michibiita yori awase no michi Kataku tsumuide (Ah... hakanaki mono... kataku...) Furetenai hazu no kobushi ga Doushite konna atatakai (ima mo) Yuzurenai mono ga aru Sore wa tsuyosa ni naru darou Gouin na tsujitsuma ga hokorobi ni naru toki kite mo Kitto kawaranai Katachi nante hitsuyou nai, nee soudesho? Tsuretette... shibuki o agete hiraita Rakuen ka naraku e iku michi Mawasu koto no kanawanai ude o moteamashite Tomo ni ikitai (Ah... kanashiku wa nai tomo ni...) Kiite ite... koe ga kareru made wa Ano hi chitte itta kioku no kakera o Hiroi atsume inoru you ni ken o nuita Naite ii... tsume ato ga nokoru hodo Nigirishimeta yubi toketara Ima mo tomaranai zankyou ni kokoro o ubawarete Odori akasou (Ah... kowarete mo ii odorou...) Nake ba ii... kokuryuu ga noboru you ni Kodoku o mune ni kakaete itemo Akaku somaru daichi e to ashi o fumidasetara Oshimu mono wa nai (Ah... mayoi o sute kakete...) Mukaeta hazu no shuuen hitokakera mo nai kui wa Kimi no tonari ni itakara... itsudemo... Category:Music